A bloody hell-ish christmas!
by Crzy-Insane-Mental-Cyco-Teen
Summary: Camrin lays a trap for jack, his team are needed for it as much as jack is. She plays with them, shes angry, and immortal. She likes games. The team are included. IMPROVED, UPDATED, WITH REPLACED CHAPTERS.
1. Part 1 : How it starts

**hello people. Second story for this account. My other wasnt me, it was a fluffy plot bunny that kept dodging my blade, i finally relented, since i couldnt slaughter it and skin it, harvesting the non-fluffy coat. **

**So this is your christmas eve treat. X} Call me the grinch but tw shouldnt have a chrismas better than the doctor. And the doctor isnt having a good day tomorrow.**

**Hope you like. Please reveiw. I want feed back.**

**Info.**

**Summary: Camrin lays a trap for jack. Jack doesnt remenber her. Shes angry with him. She wants to play a game. She wants him to suffer. To pay for his mistakes. And jack has a long life of mistakes to pay for. And she knows this... She takes his team along with him. Plays with them too. But if shes so sick, such a cycopath, why does she only phisically hurt them if they get the way of her hurting jack? Dark themes insue.**

**Rating:M for mature, dark themes, graphic violence and mental and physical torture, not so graphic rape, character death, bloody, gorey scenes, mention of random, unimportant OC character, deaths, cycotic immortals, and, in later chapters, mpreg conceieved by rape. (Link for continuation for mpreg story.)**

**Words:**

**Pairings:**

**Disclaim:**

Jack smiled as Ianto came in with his coffee, getting up and meeting himhalf way. "Happy christmas."

Ianto smiled. "Happy christmas Jack." He said, kissing him lightly before setting the mug down on jacks desk. "So what are our plans?"

"Well...we'll exchange gifts in conference room at noon, i'll dismiss gwen at two to be with rhyce, the rest of us will work till three, if you dont mind i'd like to stop by alices, then we'll go to Tosh and Owens place for her christmas party. After that we'll go home." Jack said with a small grin.

"Sounds good. Now lets get to work, yeah?"

"Okay." Jack said, Ianto kissed his partner deeply before walking out of his office and down to the main hub.

~TICMT~

2:00

Jack groaned, quickly finding that he'd broken a few things that were gonna take a few months to heal now that his accelarated healing was gone, and he only reset when he died. He'd also hit his head, hard, and twisted his ankle pretty badly. He bruised up as well. He slowly stood with the help of his now overturned desk, yep, broken ribs, he was stuggling to breath. He limped out of his office to find the hub locked down, fully.

"IANTO? GWEN? OWEN? TOSH? WENDI?" He called, knowing that he'd been out for at least two hours, if not more.

"JACK?" Ianto called, brushing himself off and standing, he saw jack in the doorway of his office. He walked over to him. "You okay?"

"I've had worse."

"Jack."

"Fine, few broken ribs, broken arm, twisted ankle and i think the back of my head's bleeding." He reported breathlessly.

"God Jack!" Ianto said. "When were you going to tell me? When you dropped dead i suppose?"

"Ianto." Jack whined.

"Come on...lets go find the others." Ianto sighed.

"Okay." Jack said, taking a step forward only to sway as the world spun around him, his vision blacking out suddenly. He groaped blindly for support until ianto grabbed him and kept him steady, jack rested his head on ianto's shoulder, trying to will away pain, dizziness, and breath all at the same time and the world kept spinning relentlessly.

"Just breath, it'll pass in a minute." Ianto instucted.

It did after a minute, thankfully. Ianto frowned, examining the back of his lovers head, and finding that there was a small gash, and dried blood in jacks hair, though not very much.

"Come on, we'd better find owen so that he can have a look at you. Hopefully tosh, gwen and wendy as well." Ianto said and kept an arm round jacks waist, not willing to trust jacks legs at the moment, as they went down to the med bay. They found wendy and owen both sprawled out on the floor. "Sit on the table, i'll try to get them awake."

"I could help."

"No you cant jack." Ianto said firmly, crouching down in front of their sixteen year old med student, shaking her shoulder he was greeted with a whiney moan and blind swat.

"Blimey what'd i drink las' 'ight." She groaned, sitting up and looking around. "Bleedin' hell wha' 'appened 'ere?"

"We have no idea. Would you mind checking the back of jacks head, he's got a gash back there, i'll wake owen." Ianto said.

"Yeah, course." She said, standing, brushing herself off, and grabbing her lab coat. She stood behind jack and frowned. "Okay, stay still. Wont hurt a bit." She wipped the wound with alcohol and jack yelped. "I lied." She said.

Ianto shook owen awake. "What happened?" He asked.

"Um...no-one knows. Would you take over for wendi and look jack over? He got pretty banged up."

"Well i think thats my job." Owen said, standing up and looking around.

~TICMT~

2:20

Once jack was all patched up ghey set about finding Tosh and Gwen. "Found Tosh!" Jack called. She was collapsed under some stuff that had fallen off of both hers and iantos work stations;books, tons of files, papers and forms. He crouched down, hissing as it put more presure than he would like on his ribs. He shook her.

"Jack?"She asked.

"Yeah tosh, you okay?"

"Fine, but i think i've wrinkled some of iantos paper work. He's gonna kill me." She said, giggling a bit. "Why's the hub locked down?" She asked, seeing that the only light was from jack and the others torches.

"No idea. Come on, we need to find gwen."

"Okay, lets go." She said. Jack nodded, helping her to her feet. They all serched until they finally found her in the conference room, of all places.

They shook her awake. "What happened?"

"Nobody knows. We'll find out as soon as your up and on your feet. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, other than a small bump on my head." She said with a glance around the room. "I think i knocked it off the table on my way down."

"Let me have a look." Owen requested.

"Actually Owen, i need you down here helping us, wendi can do it, she has too since she cant help us down here yet, she doesnt know the tech well enough." Jack said.

"Alright."

"Okay, go on owen, up with your skinny arse." Wendi remarked.

"I'm goin' okay?" Owen followed them downstairs, leaving gwen with wendi.

~TICMT~

2:43

Jack frowned. "Anything tosh?"

"No, sorry guys i cant find a thing. Theres nothing! No hub cctv futige! No energy signatures! No rift spikes! Not a smidge of activity, anywhere!" Tosh exclaimed, frustrated beyond beleif.

"Okay, lets straiten, up, look for some evidence."

"Not you jack. Your not doing anything tasking for quite a while. Go rest. Your really banged up." Owen said.

"Jus, go put your feet up, ianto, you keep him comfy. Dont put too much pressure on your chest jack. Broken ribs, fuckin' 'urt like 'ell if you so much 's flinch, the wrong way."

Jack moved to the couch with iantos help. Ianto tried to get jack into a comfortable position but he was still in a lot of pain anyway. As he walked back to the moniters it all went black.

"Yan? Ianto?" Jack got up with a big struggle to just get on his feet and looked around, everyone was gone. "IANTO? OWEN? GWEN? TOSH? WENDI?" His breathing was heavy with panic, and it made his chest hurt but he didnt notice as he looked around frantically for his friends.

Not until everything went black.


	2. Part 2 : And they Gather Their Bearings

**Hi guys. **

**Hope you liked chapter one. Heres the next one, i'm tryin to get this in now coz it's nine and i'm gonna get up really early tomorrow. **

**Sorry, someting i need to clear up, so, in chapter one i messed up the times. Sooo sorry, but, when everything goes black, its 2:00. So jus bare with me, for those who read this when it was first posted, i'll get it fixed though. Okay? Sooo sorry..**

**Happy christmas guys. Heres your present!**

Jack

2:37

When he woke he could see sun light pouring in through the window, the place he was in was rugged, beaten and worn, obviously abandoned.

He tried to get up only to be jerked back down. The reason was a chain shackling his wrist to the floor. He pulled at it feircely but it didnt budge. He sighed. "Just great."

A rather slim, agile women walked in, smiling sickeningly. "Hello jack. I would like to play a game with you and your team. I love games. So, do you like your room?" She said tauntingly.

"Who are you?" He growled. "Why us?"

"Oh only because of you." She replied cryptically. _'He doesnt remember, well i guess he wouldnt after so long, i'll just give little hints, add to the game.' _she thought.

"Are you human?"

"Close to it. Half. Half human, half Srina. Though humans, poor little humans called us something else. They called us cold, and dark, and horrible fanged beasts who drink blood. When really we just have rather pointy teeth..."

~TICMT~

Tosh

2:45

When she woke she was free, but had no weapon, defensless, she blinked a few times, finding that actually she did have a shackle round her ankle, but there was enough slack for her to have full access to the room but not enough to go out the door, or the big window, which was quite a nice luxury compared to a dark wet underground dungeon or cave.

"At least i can still see the light of day." She said, jumping as the door creaked open and a slim, agile, pretty, young women walked in.

"Yes, nice is it not? I'm not as cruel as most psychopath's dont you think? I thought the veiw was briliant. Go ahead, take a look, there's not enough slack in the chain for me to push you out. You may test it if you like. I shall not go beyond a foot from this spot anyway."

"Why?" Tosh asked. _'her accent isnt modern. Not at all...shall? She could be from the 1800's but no earlier than that...but...how would she have...oh bugger, i'll figure it out later'_

"Because this might be the last chance you have to see the beautiful grassy hills and slightly cloudy blue sky." She bit off.

"Alright. But why would you care if you are going to just kill me anyway?"

"You certainly are a genious. So skeptic, asking so many questions. But if you must know i shall be merciful to those who are deemed innocent by my judgement. And you shant be killed if you play my game correctly. You shall only be needed to punish those who have wronged me."

"Can i ask you who that would be?"

"Shall you want to know?"

"Yes."

"A certain captain."

Tosh went over to the window finding she could only stand about half a foot away from it, proving that the woman was right. "What is your name?"

"Camrin"

~TICMT~

Ianto

2:50

When he woke he found his ankle shackled, so he couldnt quite reach the door, he could walk jsut about the whole of the rest of the room except he couldnt get within a foot of rather big window. "Well thats probably good, at least they cant push me out the window." He said.

A women with sleek black hair and familiar blue eyes walked in. "Hello, I'm Camrin."

Ianto frowned, puzzled. "Have we met before? You seem familiar."

"No." She chuckled softly, also, an odly familiar sound. "But i understand your confusion."

"So tell me why your so familiar."

"I shant at the moment. But all shall be reavealed in good time Ianto." She smiled.

"Did you cause the hub to lock down? And for all of us to wake up to rather wrecked hub?

"Yes. You all went for a drink the night before. I slipped something into your drinks at the bar in the pub."

"But that doesnt explain the wrecked hub or the lock down."

"I got in, with an undetectable telaport and locked it down, trashing it enough to cause confusion.

~TCIMT~

Owen

3:00

He woke up starring at a white ceiling. "Okay, so, shackled ankle, wooden floor, big window, not enough slack to escape." He said.

A woman with delicate facial features, almost like gwens but more fine toned and perfected than even hers, strode in, she wore an odd outfit. A strapless cropped top with a black lace up corset over it, along with black cargo pants and high heeled combat boots with way too many straps and buckles. No weapons that he could see but you never knew.

"Hello."

"Where are my friends?"

"Oh, so strait to the point."

"Where are they?"

"They're alright, they're alive,they're...well i shant say safe...only since they are in my hands. I dare say that they are safe for now. We shall play a game."

~TICMT~

Wendi

3:11

"What the hell!" She panicked, scrambling to her feet to find one wrist shackled, but there was enough slack to move about rather freely.

"Hello wendi, we will play a game." Camrin said upon entering the room. Wendi flinched, backing up into the wall.

"Oh its okay, i shant hurt you yet. I shall not until i have prepared you all for the games.

"Why?"

"You shall see."

~TICMT~

Gwen

3:16

As soon as she woke a women entered the room.

"Hello gwen."

"Where is everybody?" She asked her.

"Would you like to see you friends? Or one of them? I can take you to wendi. I am not armed."

"Why should i trust you?"

"Are you dead?"

"No."

"I shant kill those who have done no wrong."

"Who has?"

"Jack. I shall only punish him. But i may kill him if necasary. Now, do you want to see your friend? She is panicking, i think i frightened her. I thought torchwood would be better prepared."

"Shes never been out on the feild. Okay, i'll see her."

~TICMT~

Camrin led gwen to wedi's room, walking her over go the girl.

"You may stay in this room, shackled like before or you may go back to your own room."

"I'll stay." Gwen stated. Camrin shackled her up beside wendi.


	3. Part3 : And the Game begins

**I love reviews. XD**

"Are you okay wendi?"

"Fine. A bit panicky at first but it faded."

"Okay."

~TICMT~

3:20

"The games are beginning. Come." Two big guards stepped up behind her. "Rick, you get wendi, gently if you would. They have done nothing to be punished for, so you will not harm them or jerk them around. That goes for you too Dave. Get gwen."

Gwen was pulled onto her feet, so was wendi, and both were led out of the room and down the corridors, firm, strong grips on their shoulders. Gwen was impressed, wendi, now that the shock had passed, was standing tall and proud, her chin tilted up slightly, her strides calm and even, a cocky grin on her features. Her red irises flared, her hair melting slowly into a deep, bright orange , with red streaks and layers and highlights, mixing the two colors together.

The guards went wide eyed but still pushed them into jacks room, shackling them with the short ones identical to jacks and leaving them.

"Hey jack. Ya miss us." Wendi asked.

"Yeah i missed you guys, have you seen the others?" He asked.

"No...we havent, sorry." They both said.

~TICMT~

3:25

"The first game is starting. Would you come willingly or would you be led by a guard? The guards shall be easy, i have ordered them to do so."

"I'll come willingly." She said, following Camrin out the door and into the corridor. Camrin took her to jacks room, using the same, short shackles, on her wrist.

"Tosh!"

"Oh its nice to see you!"

"Thank god!"

Were the greetings she got once they were left alone.

"Have you seen ianto or owen?" Jack asked.

"No, sorry, i haven't, you three are the only ones ive seen."

~TICMT~

3:29

Ianto frowned, the women walking into his cell. "I can bring you to jack. And your friends."

"Okay." He followed her out of the room after being freed. She led him down a long corridor, stopping in front of a metal door. "Sorry, i haveto get owen first, would you like to fetch him for me?"

"Yes." She handed him the key for owens shackle. He walked inside and owen jumped to his feet. "Shes taking us to the others. Come on." He unshackled him, leading him from the room, they both walked with camrin, and she led them to a door, shackling them down to the floor like the others.

~TICMT~

"Okay! May the games begin! Now, Wendi, you'll go first." Everything went black again and then where the opposite wall had been, there was now a giant, round cylinder, in the center of a pit, it look like an island with a moat. There was a rope ladder stretching out, connecting the island to the floor on each side of it. "On the other end of that is something you will need urgently in your next task. If you wish for you and your team to survive you will retrieve the item. That is your task."

"Thats it?"

"You must do this in twenty minutes, if you refuse, you will be punished."

"I accept."

"This is also a test of dururence. If one of your team members says stop, the item will be lost and they will be punished."

"Guys, i can do this." She reasured as she was freed. She grimaced, gagging a bit at seeing rottng corpses, half decayed, the flesh falling off, at the bottom of the pit. They were floatng in filthy water that was a transparent black with a green and red tinge. The water would be full of flesh eating bacteria as well. She ignored it. She had to strong to survive. She started across, walking on one side of it, treating it like a type rope. She got to one side but the platform surface swayed as she stepped on it. She held her arms out for balance and continued as the platform rocked back and forth, threatening to throw her off.

She reached the end of the platform, treading back onto the thin rope. Finally she reached the other side, with the pack in sight. She grabbed it, and held it up. "Got it!"

"Okay, this game is over. Stop the task!" And the platform froze, a catwalk emerged from the ledge, making a safe path across the disgustingly sick course. She tread it carefully, finally reaching the other side. "To the next task!"

And everthing went black.


End file.
